Opposing Polarities
by Hiryu Toshibi
Summary: Elesa meets an old friend and agrees to let him stay with her until he finds his own place, but things get a little out of hand. OCxElesa rated M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by a story I read on another site. If you find the ides contained within this fic to be offensive, so not blame me, because you decided to read it. Now, normally, this was a one-shot, but I want it to have significant backstory and humor, so I added on more stuff, so it's got more chapters. And now… HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 1: A Shocking Start-Up**

**Elesa First Person POV**

It is another normal day in Nimbasa City when I decide I'll take a day off from the gym and visit Castelia Town. There is a ship coming in today from Johto, and I want to see if there were any decent looking challengers on board. Lately, I've grown bored with the Gym, because everyone falls to my perfect Volt Switch strategy. As I walk outside into the sunshine, dressed in modest clothing with sunglasses and a hat pulled down low over my face so no one could recognize me, I scowl as I remember the one man who ever beat my strategy. Him and his stupid Liepard using Pursuit. That man just makes me so mad! Even now, 6 years after he left my Gym, that mocking sarcastic voice and the face that went with it still hasn't left my memory.

I blush as I remember what happened after he beat me. It took him 10 tries, and on the last one, he finally brought out his Liepard and utterly whupped my ass. After asking him why he hadn't done that earlier, he replied that he had wanted to see me more. Feeling angry at my defeat made me just snappy, so I back handed him he just smiled through it, so I gave him more. A lot happened, and it all winded up finishing at my house, both of us naked and him pounding me hard from behind. A shudder runs through me as I remember that he was the first boy to grant my request. No one else in the 6 years he's been gone has been able to fill me like he did. Hell, some of them leave at the door when they hear what I want.

When I snap out of Memory Lane, I see that I've already arrived at the docks. I lounge on a nearby bench, having a good view through the sparse crowd. As the passengers come off, not a single one catches my eye, until a blonde-haired man steps down and stretches. I sit up straight, and my blood catches fire as I recognize the boy I'd been thinking about earlier. I want to call to him, but I don't think he'd remember me after 6 years. To my shock, he comes striding on a course for me. I sit perfectly still until he comes up and asks,

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I sit here?" I nod. Dressed in a tight, short-sleeved, black shirt and jeans, as he was the day he beat me, though they, and he, are bigger now, more muscular, and very sexy. He wears around his waist the six Pokeballs that hold his team. It has probably changed since he left, and I am curious, mainly because he is a lot more polite than when he'd first met me, "Um, excuse me, but you look rather familiar. May I ask your name?" He smiles, a nice warm smile that is totally different from the trickster grin I expect.

"Of course. It's Hiryu. Hiryu Hyoko. And you are…" his voice trails off and then the aforementioned grin comes to his face, "No…Elesa?" He lowers his voice on my name, and I sigh. Well, my cover is blown.

"Yes." I roll my eyes behind my sunglasses and frown. So now I have to deal with him again. Woop-de-shit, "So, how've you been?" I try to be polite and conversational, but my voice comes out kind of as a snarl.

"Pretty good, surprisingly. I just quit my job in Kanto to come back home and rest."

"And what job was that?" now I am interested. Who on Earth would hire this man? Arceus help the man that did.

"I was a Gym Leader for a while. I got replaced by some guy named Giovanni. That was about 3 months back. He whupped me pretty good, too. Use mainly Ground-types."

"And you used?"

"Electric, what else, dummy?" He smirks, and I feel an unquenchable rage and the urge to slap him again. I quell the urge, but am still mad, "Problem is…I came back to take a rest, but I have nowhere to stay." Before I can stop myself, the words are spilling out from my teenage half who remembers only the night we spent together,

"You can stay with me." As soon as I say it, I regret it, "But you'll hafta pay rent, and help with the housework." An honest smile from him this time,

"Oh, great! Thanks. And the rents no problem. How much?"

"5000 a month." I set the price relatively high but low enough to keep my kid side happy that he'd agree to stay. He frowns for a minute, apparently making some mental calculations

"O…K. I think I can make that work." He digs into his pocket and pulls out a wallet. Seeing as my teenager side is mostly in control now, I am shocked to see a picture of a woman in his wallet. Arceus, I hope he isn't married or anything even remotely like that. On the other side, if he's gay and the girl is just his mom or something he better not have any orgies on my furniture, "Can I pay you for the first two months up front?" He practically empties the wallet and holds out the cash to me. I nod, and take the money,

"Who's the girl?" I ask, my eyes narrowing as my adult side comes back into dominion, "If she's a girlfriend or anything, you two are gonna have to have your sex somewhere else, not in my house." He laughs,

"Geez, Elesa, give me a chance to explain. That's my sister, not my girlfriend. I'm not THAT good-looking. And if I was, I don't think she'd be able to stand me for any extended period of time." Dear Arceus those are the truest words ever spoken, "So, how's the old Volt Switch stratagem holding up? Can people still not figure out how to beat it?"

"I'm guessing you didn't pass your idiot dumb luck onto the rest of my challengers, because I'm currently on a 23-win streak." Hiryu chuckles,

"Dumb luck? I had that all planned, thank you very much."

"Right, just like you planned to lose for 9 days straight?"

"I did plan that. I had to do that, or other wise I would have had to take a really long time and lose the battle anyway staring at you." I blush a little from his words, and thought back to our one night of passion, "Anyways, I brought you a gift. I was planning on stopping by your Gym to deliver this to you, but…since you're here, I'll just give it to you now." He pulls a Pokeball off his belt and hands it to me, "Don't let him out here, he doesn't like people too much." I am totally shocked. If there's one thing Hiryu loves and takes care of, it's his Pokemon. And he was giving me one of his, that he kept and cared for. I knew of the bond he had between him and his Pokemon, and that made the gift all the sweeter. Again, before I can stop myself, I give him a quick kiss, right on the lips. He is surprised by this, but goes with it. I mean for it to be quick, but as soon as our lips meet, I cannot pull away and so it lasts for a few more seconds. As I pull back, I see that desire in his eyes again, and I know that I have to stop myself before we both get swept away in the lust and start fucking here on the dock. Hiryu stands up, and begins to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"Hopefully to find a decent job."

"Do you know my address?" I ask, a note of worry creeping into my voice.

"As I recall I spent a long, awesome night there once. I remember the address." He chuckles again as he walks off into the sun, which has just begun to set. As I follow him in the same general direction, I realize just how long we spent talking, and it makes me blush like a child again.

**Ok, and there's the end of Chapter 1. Let me know what you guys think, and give me any ideas on where you want this to go, I am willing to maybe change a few details. Remember, REVIEW CUZ IT MAKES ME HAPPY! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Sparks Begin To Fly**

**Elesa First Person POV**

That night I remember the second time Hiryu made love to me in our one night together. He was so gentle with my recently sensitive body, and the way he sensually kissed almost every part of my body made me want to scream, but I could not find the energy to do so. I was so drained from our first time that when he asked if he could go again, I just nodded my answer. I have to say, the way he ate me out set me off. He was certainly skilled or us being so young. He'd been my first (not that I let him know that until he was inside me, and by then, neither of us cared) and I guess it's true when they say that you never forget your first time. Well, my first time is currently sleeping on the couch in my living room. My house is large, but not lavish by any means. I have a lot of money from my modeling job, but it all goes into my bank account for later use if I ever lose my job. Well, the media will be all over this story if they ever get a whiff of it.

I wake up the next morning, and get dressed for my appearance at the Gym that day, going with my usual black-and-yellow outfit choice, and I put on my normal headphones with the cords dangling from each earpiece. Personally, as I looked in the mirror, I think I look pretty damn good. Spontaneously, I smell food cooking, the scent wafting upstairs from the kitchen. I am fairly puzzled by this, and I practically run down the stairs to see who broke into my house to cook breakfast. As I arrive at the bottom, I see Hiryu up already, cooking.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand, shocked beyond belief. Hiryu just turns and smiles, like this is absolutely natural. I notice his lack of any real clothing, just another tight black shirt and pajama pants.

"Making breakfast, Little Miss Bee. You know, us normal people actually eat food three times a day." The return of the sarcasm and mocking. Well, two could play at that game,

"Yeah, but most normal people don't have to keep a…never mind, you don't need to know what size I wear. Not like you'll ever need the info. But…" Now I'm getting hungry and I looked at the food hungrily. It won't be good, but damn, it smells so good.

"Its okay, Miss Anorexic, I made enough for you, too." If he keeps teasing me, I'm gonna hit him hard, possibly into the frying pan, "If you're wondering what's for breakfast, I took the liberty of buying some bacon and pancake mix, because I searched your cupboards for food, and you have nothing except a few pre-packaged low-fat meals. How do you survive day-to-day?"

"I do eat" I say, crossing my arms and pouting, "Just not that much each day. But it's enough." Hiryu shoots me a glare I didn't know he was capable of making.

"Judging by the contents of your fridge and pantry, you live on a mix of oxygen and bread. And believe me, that's _**not**_ enough for you each day. Supermodel or not, your metabolism will slow down if you starve yourself, and then you'll have to eat even less to not gain weight. Ergo, it will be a vicious cycle until you die of starvation just to fit into a size 10 waist outfit. Believe me, it's not what you eat, but portion control that would kill your figure. Here." He sets a plate down on the table, with, as he said, small piece of bacon and a small pancake, "Now, personally, I'd eat the whole package by myself, but I'll restrain myself. Eat up, or I'll kick your ass from here to next Tuesday." One look tells me he's serious about this, and I sit down grudgingly and take a bite.

"Hey…this is pretty good. I never knew you could cook."

"Elesa, I fought you 10 times, we had a fight, and then had sex for one night. There's a whole lot you don't know about me." True, but I still felt like I should've known more, "And 6 years on the road teach you how to cook. It's how I made a living in Sinnoh prior to beating my way to the Pokemon League." He sits down with his own plate, piled high with bacon and syrup drizzled over everything.

"I thought you said you were gonna restrain yourself." I grumble enviously. I always wished I could eat what everyone else did, but my job required me to keep to a specific size, "If you eat all that, you'll blow up like a balloon." I snicker at my joke, and Hiryu pauses in eating a huge pancake to say,

"No, I, unlike you, have a high metabolism, so I can actually eat this much, go jogging while looking for a job, and be absolutely fine." He shoots me a devilish smirk, and I just take a bite of the bacon, which was…almost a sweet flavor to it, but yet is still crunchy and way far off my eating plan. I would come up with a snide remark or snarky comment to shoot back, but in the mornings I'm too tired to argue.

After breakfast, I begin my walk to the Gym, which isn't that far. Once I arrive, three female trainers all wave and say various variations of "good morning". Out of the corner of my eye, I notice two of them checking out my ass as I keep walking whilst the third blushes. Getting to my back room, I let out all three of my Pokemon, the two Emolga and my favorite, Zebstrika. I suddenly remember that Hiryu gave me a Pokeball as a gift, and pull it out of my bag where I had stored it. Pressing the button, I toss it into the center of the room. A bolt of white light shoots out of the open ball, and it forms a small yellow Pokemon with two yellow circles on its cheeks. Its head is almost too big for its body, and its overwhelming cuteness just makes heart melt. It runs forward and hugs my leg.

"Aw, hey there, little buddy. What's your name?" I coo, petting its soft little head.

"Chu! Pichu pi!" it cries, holding out a piece of Mail. I take it and begin reading slowly.

_Hey, Elesa, if you're reading this, it means Sparky the Pichu got to you safely. He is at a proper strength for you to use in your Gym party at any time. Just be careful, he may try to zap you. From, Hiryu._

I can't stop myself from smiling even wider. Hiryu may be a stupid, lazy, arrogant, sarcastic, mocking, self-righteous, amazing-under-the-sheets, jerk, but at least he's thoughtful.

That evening, when I get home, I'm in a foul mood. Even though I won every battle today, it wasn't even remotely a challenge. It was like every single boy I fought today was just staring at me like Hiryu was, but at least he had tried each day. I slam the door when I get home, and Hiryu jumps up from his spot on the couch, surprised.

"Elesa, are you okay?" He begins to say, but I whirl on him, disrupting my angry stride,

"Do I **look **okay to you?" I shout, and as he tries to put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, I knock it away, "Damnit, why can't they just try!" I bury my face into his chest and just stand there, his arms wrapping around me to hold me.

**OK, and there's chapter 2! Now, things look good for Hiryu and Elesa now, but…well, let's just say they get interesting really soon. So review because then I'm happy and will write more for you, and enjoy the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Short Fuse**

**Hiryu First Person POV (one month after chapter 2)**

I was not happy with my day. It had started out badly, and had not gotten better as the hours passed. First, Elesa and I got into a minor fight because I remarked on the fact that she didn't look quite so anorexic anymore. So, since that was not a fun thing, I left and went to go look for a job. I hadn't been getting any luck. No one in Nimbasa City was hiring for a job that I could do. And those that were, I gladly accepted/asked for an interview. However, though many places had said they'd get back to me, all of them still had yet to do so.

That was when I saw the man in the doorway of an unfamiliar building. Everything else around was bright and colorful, but he wore all black. From him I could sense a strange animosity, like he was willing to fight. As always, I fed off nearby emotions, and suddenly I felt like giving someone a nice beating. Looking at the building itself, I saw it was a new addition to the amusement park, the Battle Arena. Curious, I approached it, and the man stood to greet me. He was about my height, very slender, but with a rippling undertone that said he could kick your ass if he wanted to. We sized each other up before we stood only a few feet from each other. I held out my hand,

"Hiryu Hyoko." I said, and he shook my hand, nodding,

"Shadow." He lit up a cigarette and asked, "So, Hiryu…strong name. Ever been to the Battle Arena?" I shook my head in denial, "Well, come on in, I'll give you a tour." we walked inside the Arena, and I was immediately surprised by the amount of battles going on inside, "Surprised? This is just the waiting room. Here at the Battle Arena, we have a challenge going on. If you can beat 10 of our specially trained staff in a row, you get a prize." He sighed, "Problem is, we've only got 4 of those 'specially trained' employees, and 5 Battle Rooms." He looked at me again, "You look like you've got some pretty tough battles under your belt."

"You don't know the half of it. I spent a year as a Gym Leader in Johto." I smirked, "If you wanna test me beforehand, feel free to. I haven't had a decent fight in two months."

About two hours later, I was smiling triumphantly, "So, do I get the job?" Shadow just smiled. I could tell he had enjoyed the epic battle that had just occurred. I used only my best team, and while his Tyranitar put up a major threat, it was easily knocked out by my Jolteon.

"Yeah, you got it." He grinned at me, "Damn, I've never seen a Raichu move like that. You're one unique dude, Hiryu." He started to lead me out of the area, towards a door I hadn't noticed earlier, "Time for you to meet the big boss man." We enter the room. Inside are four people seated at a conference table surrounded by black cushioned chairs. I sat in one as Shadow gave the introductions, "Alright, that's Old Man, or the boss" he starts, pointing to the old guy at the head of the table. He's dressed in suit and tie, and his hair has just started to go white, "And that's Bruiser" the heavily muscled dude waved slightly, "Ferno," A short, red-haired girl smiled and turned away, her face turning almost as red as her curls, "and Lark." Another girl, this one with straight, long, jet-black hair, gave me a seductive wink, "And I'm Shadow, as you know. Here, we all go by these names because they are the names of the five leaders, one assigned to each room. We should give you one, too…"

"Kid, what's your name?" The old man growled, his voice being a lot deeper and forceful than I had expected.

"Hiryu. Hiryu Hyoko." He mulled that over for a bit, before saying,

"Alright…god name, boy, sounds very…intimidating. But while you're here, you'll be called Tao." I smiled wide,

"Sure thing. But…can I make one suggestion?" With a wave of his hand, he signaled for me to continue, "I think…I think we should subdue this little battle challenge thing. I noticed the actual Arena isn't in use, so we could hold battles there. But not just any battles, battles that will make people want to come from everywhere just to watch. Like, say, a battle between leaders?" Everyone seemed to be fairly in thought over what I'd just said.

"I approve." Shadow said, "And first thing, we'll have the rematch between me and Tao."

Later that day, after we'd finished discussing plans for the Battle Arena, I walked to Elesa's house, and upon entering, I saw her passed out on the couch, fast asleep. Smiling to myself, I pulled a blanket over her, and went to the kitchen for a snack.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter here guys, but I've had writer's block for this chapter, and I currently have 6+ battles figured out for the Arena, and you won't want to miss a single moment of them. So please, leave a comment, review, anything. Cuz it makes me happy when ya do. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Elesa First Person POV**

About a week after the little row Hiryu and I had, I, for a change, somehow manage to wake up before he does. After taking a long, hot shower, I pick out an outfit. Since today was a day off from the gym, I pick a yellow and black fleece robe because the weather is getting cold and I don't feel like turning on the heat. I grab just the first pair of pants I find, and like the way I look. I decide to sit in the kitchen, and maybe gloat some when he finally shows up. Approximately half an hour later, he walks in, looking very sleepy.

"Well, well, well. Shouldn't you have been here earlier to shove food down my throat?" I laugh as a mirthful smirk dances its way across my face. He just gave me a sleepy glare in response.

"Keep on aggravating me, and I will be shoving something down your throat, and it sure as hell won't be food."

"Is that a threat, a promise, or an attempt at seducing me?" I lean forward suggestively, giving him a somewhat decent view down my robe, or so I hoped. As usual, though, he might've seen it, but he pays no attention as he walks past me and grabs a soda from the fridge,

"All of the above." He mutters before draining the whole can, "Although…mainly the last two. Usually a threat is more…intimidating." He laughs, bright and alive after all the caffeine.

"You just threatened to shove something down my throat. I'd say that's pretty intimidating."

"Not for you. You find activities of that kind to be…enjoyable, if I remember correctly." I blush and clench my legs together under the table, remembering the night 6 years ago,

"S-Shut up! You sure can be annoying sometimes." He chuckles as he starts to head out the door, grabbing a bag I haven't noticed recently, "And where are you going?"

"To work, obviously. Where else would I be going?"

"To fuck a random hooker? I don't know what you do…and I also didn't know you got a job."

"Well, I do work 12 hours a day, and I leave after you do, so that makes sense. Also, be sure to turn on the news, channel 12, preferably, at about…noon. You'll be interested." He closes the door, and with that leaves me interested in just what will be on.

I lounge about the house all day, just like I did before Hiryu moved in. At least when he was here, I could have some fun teasing him. But so far, today has been absolutely boring since he left. Guess he's good for something besides breakfast and sex, which I'm still working on getting him into. At noon, I turn on the TV, just as the news is starting.

"And today, we here at News 12 will now go to our special live coverage of the Grand re-opening of the Battle Arena in Nimbasa City." With a jolt I sit up. Hiryu got a job THERE? Holy shit, he must be better than I figured, "And here's Jim with the report."

"Thanks, Kathy. Well, viewers, the stands are packed as the re-opening of the Arena kicks off with what is called a 'Battle Show'. Apparently, two of the Arena's best members are going to be having a major battle here today, one of which, Shadow, also known as Shadi by his large fan club, has already built quite a reputation for going undefeated in 98 battles." Jim pauses for a moment as his earpiece crackles, "This just in. There has been a delay with preparations for the event, so while we're waiting, here's Julia with the weather." I sit there, amazed. So, Hiryu got a job at the Battle Arena. Very interesting. I wonder, as the nice-looking weather lady prattles on about a cold front, if Hiryu will be fighting today. Probably not, since he is relatively new, "Ok, we're back here at the Battle Arena, and things look like they're about to start!" The Arena is an open-roof stadium, but it has a dome that can come up in case of bad weather conditions. Today is sunny, so they have the roof open. The camera zooms in on one of the two gates in the center of the Arena, and as it slowly opens, a man comes walking out, striding forward, his gaze locked intently on the other gate on the opposite side. He is dressed in all black, and he is ripped. I can feel myself get a bit aroused just by looking at him. "And here is our first Battle Master, Shadow!" A large amount of girls in one section cheer, and he waves, like all good objects of admiration do. Then, the camera pans to the other gate, which opens. There are a few moments of silence before murmurs rush through the stands. Suddenly, loud music plays, and a large cloud of black smoke appears from nowhere, startling everyone. When it clears, there stands a man of about Shadow's height and build, dressed in a white robe, and black pants. On the back of the robe is a Yin and Yang symbol. His spiky blonde hair reminds me of Hiryu, but he's wearing a white mask that covers the upper part of his face, "And our Second, Tao!" Boos erupt from the stands of Shadow's supporters, but Tao just smiles and waves as well. Everyone falls silent as the two big screens at either side of the Arena activate, displaying the face of Shadow and Hiryu, with six boxes underneath, each labeled with a number between 1 and 6. The camera switches to a side shot of the whole battlefield as the fighters begin to call out their first Pokemon.

"Go, Musharna!" Tao calls out, tossing a Pokeball high into the air.

"Knock em dead, Chandelure!" Shadow yells simultaneously. Both Pokemon appear, and glare at each other.

"Alright! So the first Pokemon have been sent out! As his name suggests, Shadow is a master of the Dark- and Ghost- types, while Tao is proficient with Electric- and Psychic- types." The announcer is getting on my nerves, and I'm already engrossed in the battle.

"Chandelure, Fire Blast!" The ghostly light fixture murbles a bit before shooting a large burst of orange fire right at the unexpecting and dreaming Musharna.

"Musharna, Counter it with Psybeam, straight ahead!" The dream pigs eyes snap open, and a concentrated beam of energy shoots from its forehead, punching right through the fire, and hitting Chandelure dead-on, "Follow-up time, Hypnosis!" The Musharna sends yellow waves of light towards the Ghost-type, and its eyes gradually close, "Finish it! Dream Eater!" The Dream Mist that comes from Musharna's head forms a shape like a mouth, with large pointy teeth, and speeds towards the Ghost before hitting it and knocking it out. There is a lot of booing coming from Shadow's Fans, but he just shrugs it off, returning the defeated Pokemon to its ball before tossing out another one, this one forming a white-furred Pokemon with dark eyes and a horn, "And now Shadow's sent out Absol! This is a bad omen, folks!" The bringer of doom glares at the floating tapir with a look that could only be described as pure malice.

"Absol, hit it with a Night Slash!" Shadow shouts. A black wave sprang from Absol's horn and sped across the arena, hitting the Musharna before it even had time to blink, slamming it into the wall behind it. Tao calmly returns the pig to its ball before snapping out another one, revealing possibly one of the most well-known Psychic types around.

"Kazam." It mutters, readying its silver spoons.

"Focus Blast, Alakazam." Tao calls, and as Alakazam concentrates, an orange ball of energy begins to form between the spoons.

"Shit! Absol, Megahorn, now!" The Absol's horn glows, and it charges forward, hoping to reach the psychic master before it can attack. About halfway there, though, the orange ball goes flying, heading right towards its target. Absol never even had time to slow down as the blast hit it right in the face.

To be totally honest, I feel my interest slipping away. Sure, the fight is interesting, but it totally lacks a feel of a challenge for either one of them. I keep an eye on the TV as I start thinking about a few of my most recent fantasies, most of which include Hiryu. By the time I look back, and actually pay attention, Tao is losing by three Pokemon to his one.

"Well, crap." He says, "I was hoping it wouldn't get this far."

"Just send out your last Pokemon, and let's get this over with." Tao smirks,

"Fine. But you've been warned, Shadow. This one may prove to be your undoing." He tosses his last Pokeball skyward, and it sends down a Pokemon I've never seen before. It's blue, with black markings on its fox-like face. Tan fur covers its chest, and spikes protrude from the back of its paws, though it stands upright.

"Lucario, Bullet Punch." Tao commands and the Lucario speeds forward prior to just beating the crap out of the comparatively much slower Tyranitar. After about 30 seconds, the Tyranitar falls over, sufficiently KO'ed.

"Go, Frosslass!" Shadow yells, obviously not happy with how easily his trump card that had, according to the announcer, taken out three members of Hiryu's team, "Use Blizzard!"

"Counter with Flash Cannon!" The Lucario holds up a palm as white energy gathers in it before firing in a large blast obliterating all the snow and ice being sent towards it until it hit's the Frosslass, sending the ghost back into the stands. In Frustration, Shadow throws out his last Pokemon, a three-headed beast known as Hydreigon,

"Hydreigon, Draco Meteor!" The dragon roars, a truly terrible sound, and raises its head to the sky. A shipload of blue-ish projectiles come soaring out of the heavens, headed straight for the Lucario.

"Lucario, Dragon Pulse, aim up." The Lucario complies, raising a paw to the sky just before a barrage of the projectiles are about to hit it, a similarly-colored pulse shots out of its hand, repelling the first wave, but then the others come around and hit, causing an explosion that blocks everyone's view. After the smoke clears, Tao is smiling. Shadow and Hydreigon look triumphant, "Hey, Shadow, Guess what?"

"What?"

"Aura Sphere." As the smoke blows away, It is clear to see the bright blue sphere of energy in the Lucario's hands prior to it being shot at the aforementioned dragon-type. The sheer force of the impact knocks Shadow off his feet, and it looks like Hiryu is about to win, when the Hydreigon gets back up and smacks the Lucario all the way across the Arena with it's tail. After the Lucario hits the wall, it is knocked out. The crowd goes wild as Tao returns Lucario to it's Pokeball and walks over to help Shadow to his feet.

Rather than watch the rest, I turn off the TV. That was one action-packed battle near the end. I feel pumped with adrenaline, and personally, I can't wait for Hiryu to get home.

**Wow, this is my first time writing so much. I wanted to put in every single battle, but it got repetitive after a while, so I took it out. Remember, favorite the story and review! Especially if you have a problem or a suggestion.**

** Speaking of which, I want you guys to come up with ideas for who should fight who next! Feel free to make up your own character, and all Pokemon are accepted, minus legendaries, of course. If you are so inclined, leave a moveset and favored outcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being away for so long. I've had some difficulty getting enough time to write. I also wrote about 5 versions of this chapter before realizing none of them fit my apparent cliffhanger last chapter. So, onwards with the story! Also, I've decided that only really important chapters will have electricity puns from now on.**

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

**Elesa First-Person POV**

I wait for Hiryu, shifting restlessly on the couch numerous times. The amount of skill with which the two Battle Masters, one of which I'm sure was Hiryu, was amazing. Sure, it would seem that Shadow is the better of the two, but I personally think that Hiryu/Tao just got unlucky. Maybe he'll fight again, and I'll watch again, and rejudge his skill.

At that moment, Hiryu walks in, disrupting my train of thought.

"So, tell me something, Hiryu. Was that you in the Arena today? Are you Tao?" I query, getting up and walking over to him. He just smiles and shakes his head

"Yeah. But don't let people know just yet, I think I have my own little Fan Club starting. If you want, you could be their leader." His mischievous grin ticks me off along with the cynical comment.

"Why would I want to be the leader of a sad, pathetic group like that? I am most certainly NOT a fan of yours." I huff, crossing my arms and turn away, hoping to just leave it at that.

"Really? Well, now that's odd. As I remember, you were certainly my fan after the clothes came off." My face ignites into a red mess, and I know that I just lost this argument. There is no good retort to that. Goddamnit, sometimes I hate how Hiryu can make me feel so much like a little kid whenever he wins, whether it's an argument or a battle.

"…Fine. You win this time." I grumble unhappily. Hiryu just laughs, and heads to his room.

Whenever I get really pissed off, regardless of the reason, I always call Skyla and Lenora for what they call "a girls' day out". We all meet up at a place we arrange on the spot, and just talk. It' actually rather fun, most of the time. So, today, we all meet up at the Striaton City Café.

"Hey, Elesa!" Skyla calls out as I arrive, having changed into a more appropriate outfit for hitting the town. She's as energetic as usual, and I can tell from the looks on the waiters faces that she's already started hitting on them indiscriminately. I sit down with my friends, already smiling at Skyla's antics, "so, Lenora and I were discussing, and we figured out who would get who." I frown, puzzled, "like, which one of us would bang which one of them." She gestures to the three gym leaders, "I'd get Cilan, Lenora would get Cress,"

"Except for the small fact that I'm married, as I think I've told you countless times." Lenora interrupts.

"And you'd get Chili." Skyla smiles like she's proud of herself.

"Well…I'm kinda in a similar boat to Lenora's." I rest my elbow on the table, and my chin on my hand,

"Wait, Elesa, you're engaged? Married? Dating?" Skyla rushes me with a flurry of questions, none of which I can properly answer until she's done.

"No, no, none of the above, Skyla. You girls remember that guy I told you about, Hiryu, from about 6 years ago?" I blush slightly as I speak. A waiter comes over, and sets the tea I ordered in front of me. He moves away quickly, probably fearing the hungry look in Skyla's eye.

"How could we forget?" Lenora laughs, "You wouldn't talk about anything else afterwards for a few weeks." My blush deepens, "Wait… you mean to say that you two are at it again?"

"No!" I say, a bit more loudly than I had intended, "uh, that is, he just moved back here from Kanto, and he needed a place to stay, so I kinda provided him with one."

"Sure. And you just did this out of the sheer kindness of your heart, right?" Lenora mocks. She's not as bad as Hiryu, though, so I can handle it.

"Well, no. I do make him pay rent. And no, Skyla, not in the form of sex." She pouts and looks gloomy, "Not everyone is a nympho like you."

"But you were the one who wouldn't shut up about it after you two-" she starts to say, which is a very valid and true argument, but one I'd rather not hear from her.

"That's different!" The few other patrons stop and turn to stare at me. Turning shades of scarlet, I sink down in my chair a little, "I'm not obsessed with it like you are"

"So, what's it like living with a former lover, Ellie?" Lenora asks, "I'm sure it must be very interesting." She's got the gleam in her eye that I know oh-so-well, the one that lets me know that if I don't choose my words carefully, I won't hear the end of it.

"Actually, not what I first thought it would be. There's a lot less sexual tension than I imagined, but I can live with that. I've made a few advances/offers, none too outright, of course, but he's either the greatest actor or greatest idiot, because he doesn't react at all." Skyla is trying her best to restrain herself from laughing too much, which, of course isn't working too well.

**Well, here's the new chapter 5. I just wanted something for you guys to read while I finished this up. Remember to review, please, even if just to say it sucked. I appreciate any and all criticism, though I prefer constructive. Have fun!**


End file.
